Jorougumo
Jorougumo or Spider Lady is a supporting character in the xxxHolic series. Appearance Jorougomo appears as a young woman (presumably around her 20's ) with wavy blond hair, pale skin and black eyes. Jorougomo doesn't seem to have human ears but instead, she has elf-shaped ears. She also has an "hour-glass" figure to tag along with her seductive nature and sexy personality. She also wears a dark luscious shade of red lipstick. Besides that, she has painted her nails with a purple ( possibly lilac ) color that can extend and increase in sharpness according to her will. Her dressing is the style of Erotic Lolita ( or Ero-Loli for short ) is a type of Lolita style in Japanese fashion. The word "Erotic" is often misunderstood as being naked, however, this style is more "mature" in a way where it includes fetish elements such as leather, corsets and so forth. It is also a style where skin is exposed more and that fish-net stockings is like a trademark, almost like a prostitute kind-of dressing. This style is not that popular as it is viewed to be difficult for beginners of the Lolita style to pull off. Overall, this style compared to other styles like Gothic Lolita ( the style which Ame-Warashi wears.) is less-girly and more towards to being an adult. Jorougomo sports a purple mini-dress like outfit that ends in frills. She has also deliberately removed the straps of the dress to rest loosely past her shoulders. The dress only covers half of her cleavage which is probably on purpose to show that she is seductive . In addition, she wears a really long wavy ribbon which even exceeds the length of her whole body. The ribbon is tied just underneath the position of her breasts. Jorougomo also wears shoulder-length gloves made in the style of fish-net that ends at her wrists. She wears the same design in the form of fish-net stockings but does not wear any shoes with it. Finally, she wears a choker with spiky designs to fit with the spider theme. Biography xxxHolic She is the boss amongst spiders, since they're her kin. She has a nasty aura capable of poisoning a pure spirit, and she can pull up a Kekkai (spiritual barrier) which is why the Tengu can not enter. She's the one who kidnaps Zashiki Warashi and ate Watanuki's eye. She hates people who do not appreciate what they have and want to sacrifice themselves. After teaching Watanuki a lesson on that and eating his eye, she lets them go. No one seems to know if she is a good or bad person for sure. xxxHolic Rei 'Trivia' *Jorogumo literally means "spider prostitute". *Jorogumo is the only female character with blonde hair. *It can be assumed that she is a vital person in the spirit world because she mentions that everyone was arguing over the possession of Watanuki's eye. But, she managed to acquire it over everyone else. Furthermore, she seems to know about Ame-Warashi giving Kudakitsune to Watanuki. *She appears again in vol. 17 of the manga as a customer and is seen enters the shop. She still has the same style, but she wears a black mini-dress with matching tall boots, black handless gloves and a black choker. *Strangely, Watanuki changes the color of his irises when he eats Doumeki's eye. However, for Jorougomo the colors of her irises do not change at all. *She kissed Watanuki in ch.195 as down payment for his service, making her the first known individual to kiss Watanuki. Gallery 65486.jpg kei03.jpg Category:XxxHolic Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:XxxHolic Other Characters